


Set My Body Free

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is not taking well to the idea that Scott is higher up on the food chain than he is now, but Isaac has become the king of forcing Jackson to talk about his feelings instead of lashing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Body Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko. The next installment is gonna be a pretty big multi-chaptered fic. For updates you guys can check out my tumblr which I linked below. :D

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Jackson shoved his uniform in his locker, trying not to slam it shut hard enough to break it. His anger was simmering higher than normal today, and he couldn't quite pin down why. Things had been better, great even. He had Lydia, Isaac, Danny and they were closer than ever, and he was still co-captain of the lacrosse team. Even he and Scott got along better than they used to.

Though that might've had something to do with it. He and Scott were getting along. It made him feel odd, made him feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin and he didn't know why.

"Hey, Jackson, you feeling okay?"

Jackson whirled and shoved Scott back. "Yes, McCall, now leave me alone, okay?"

For a moment, Scott looked like he was going to fight back, which Jackson would've preferred, but instead, he just looked away, shouldered his bag, and headed out. He almost made it back to his Porsche before Isaac caught up with him, sliding into the passenger seat without asking.

"Drive. We're going to Scott's," Isaac said.

"No we're not," Jackson said. "My car, my rules."

"How about my rules until you stop being a dick for no reason," Isaac said, flashing Jackson a tight smile. "So drive to Scott's and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is-"

"Jackson!" Isaac turned the key in the ignition to start the car. "Stop lying to me. It doesn't work. I know something is bugging you."

"Jesus, you're turning into Lydia."

"I can call her and have her come too, but I'd rather not make you even more defensive."

Jackson's hands tightened on the steering wheel but then he obeyed and headed for Scott's house. If he was completely honest with himself he knew why he was so angry and uptight. Ever since Scott had risen above the status of a beta, there was something about him that made Jackson feel...inadequate.

"I...don't like that Scott's got everything I wanted. Like I'm not good enough," Jackson said finally. His voice was tight, and his throat felt swollen, tears of frustration making his eyes burn.

They stopped in front of Scott's house. Even after he cut the engine, Jackson couldn't make himself release the steering wheel until Isaac pried his hands away.

"You're far from inadequate Jackson," Isaac said. "And you're an idiot for thinking otherwise. Scott doesn't think he's better than you."

Jackson shrugged him off. "Whatever."

"No, you idiot, listen," Isaac said. "This pack thing? We all have our place. Every group needs a leader. But you don't have to be the leader all the time. You do that at school."

"I'm supposed to be on top. I  _have_  to be," Jackson said, looking stubbornly out the window.

"No you don't. Jackson, being good enough doesn't require you being perfect all the time. Not even Derek can lead all the time," Isaac said. "Look, you should talk to Scott."

"What? Have a little feelings pow wow?" Jackson glowered at him.

"Yeah, maybe. That's always been your problem. Everyone's problem. We're all pretty shit at communicating," Isaac said. "And I can hear his bike so get out. We'll both talk to him."

"You're being ridiculous."

"You'll feel better afterwards and you know it," Isaac said.

Jackson got out of the car right when Scott pulled up on his junky dirt bike, and the tentative smile Scott offered him when he removed his helmet made Jackson want to deck him in the face. Isaac's hand on his lower back helped him get his nerves under control though, at least a little.

"So I guess you wanted to talk?" Scott asked, leading the way up his porch steps and unlocking his door.

"Not really."

Isaac nudged him in the back. "Of course he does."

"Look maybe I should just say up front that I'm not like looking to control you or anything," Scott said. He looked at Jackson, the sheer amount of sincerity in his gaze making Jackson uncomfortable. "I just want to know if there's something I'm doing wrong that's bugging you."

Jackson moved away from them both, unable to hold Scott's gaze, unable to hold onto his anger looking into the eyes of someone who seemed to care so damn much when he didn't even deserve it.

"You're doing lots of thinking and not a lot of talking," Isaac said, moving past Jackson to sit down on Scott's couch.

Jackson glared at the back of his head and then turned back to Scott. "Okay McCall. You wanna know what my problem is? That I'm  _not_ you. I'm not perfect. I'm not the Alpha, I'm not the strongest, or the fastest, or any of that. And let's not even get into how much that fucking  _hurts_  to admit and I'm only doing it so Isaac will stop bugging me."

Isaac turned to lean over the back of the couch and look at Jackson. "Yeah but you feel better now don't you?"

Jackson glared at him. "Not really. I don't exactly like exposing my weaknesses to McCall."

"I'm not going to use it against you," Scott said, moving around so Jackson couldn't help but look him in the eyes. "Jackson, I want you to be honest with me, I want you to tell me these things so I can help."

When Scott reached out to grab Jackson's shoulder, Jackson knocked his hand away. "I don't want your help McCall. That'd just add insult to injury. Having the guy who  _beat_  me try and tell me that I'm actually 'perfectly fine just the way I am'. My parents told me that all the time, doesn't mean it's actually real. It doesn't change the fact that I'm actually  _not_ good enough!"

"God you're so stupid!" Scott shouted, grabbing Jackson's shoulders and shaking him hard. "I didn't beat you at anything! I'm not better than you at 'being a werewolf' or whatever the fuck you seem to think. You're fine the way you are Jackson, seriously, even when you get your head shoved so far up your ass you won't listen to reason."

Jackson wanted to run away from the confrontation. He could handle insults. He could fight back against that, verbally or physically, but this? This was harder. How did he yell at Scott for being nice without looking like a total jackass? He couldn't, but he didn't know what else to do so instead he jerked away and headed for the door.

Isaac moved quicker than he thought possible, wedging himself between the door and Jackson. "Don't run away from this. Dammit Jackson, we care about you and we hate seeing you hate yourself so much. You're fine the way you are, okay? That's two to one, so you can't deny it."

Jackson glowered up at him, but Isaac's gaze wasn't angry, just tired, and sad, and Jackson could feel himself wilting beneath it. "How do I accept that?"

"Well, you could stop fighting us for one," Scott said, nudging Jackson's shoulder as he moved to stand next to Isaac. "And actually let us know when you feel like shit so we can try and make you feel better before you start snapping at us."

"Yeah? And how exactly are you going to go about making me feel better?" Jackson asked, unable to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"First, take a chill pill and go sit down," Scott said. "I'm gonna grab snacks."

Scott left the living room before Jackson could squeeze in a smart-ass remark. Isaac grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the couch before making them sit down on it next to each other. Jackson looked stubbornly away from him until Isaac grabbed his chin and turned his head so he could place a kiss on his lips. After a moment, Jackson relaxed into it. It wasn't a long kiss by any means, but the show that Isaac wasn't actually mad at him helped settle his nerves.

"Here. I only have potato chips and they might be stale," Scott said, setting a bowl of chips on the table before wedging himself between the other two. "So we've got Netflix or some Call of Duty, take your pick."

"This is supposed to make me feel better?" Jackson asked.

"I mean I could just kick your ass all over my backyard but I figured this would be nicer," Scott said.

Jackson elbowed him in the side, eyes widening when Scott dove in and blew a raspberry against his neck, loud and wet. "What the hell?" He was laughing though, unable to help himself when Scott gave him a dopey grin in response.

"You need to loosen up, seriously," Scott said.

In the end, they did loosen up. Jackson only ever really played games with Danny, and even then they didn't get too into it, more just playing so they'd have something to do while talking. Scott and Isaac took it very seriously though, and more than once Jackson ended up on the floor upside down with Isaac trying to yank his pants down in hopes that it would distract Jackson long enough to let Scott kill him.

"You are resilient," Scott said as Jackson took him down a final time, finishing off the round.

Isaac hadn't been successful with his pants, and Jackson was grateful that skinny jeans were so damn difficult to get off. The taller seemed content to lay on top of him though, nuzzling his stomach as Scott started the next round. Jackson propped his feet up on the couch and every once in a while when he got the chance, Scott would reach over and squeeze his leg. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Jackson actually found it a bit...soothing.

At some point, when the sun was setting and Scott had to turn on the lights, they switched over to crap TV and ended up huddled on the ground together. Jackson was only used to the closeness with Isaac and Lydia but there was something about Scott that despite their past, Jackson couldn't help but let him in. He found himself stretched out across the two, Isaac's hand rubbing across his stomach under his shirt with Scott's fingers running through his hair.

"Nope, he's the father," Isaac said.

Jackson turned back towards the screen. "No definitely not. Have you seen his jaw? Way too broad."

"I'm siding with Jackson on this one," Scott said.

"You are not the father!" said Jerry Springer.

"Told you!" Jackson said, grinning at Isaac.

"No one likes a know it all," Isaac said, tickling his fingers along Jackson's side.

Jackson jerked up, a laugh bursting free of him with his head almost cracking into Scott's. Scott gripped the back of his neck, holding him back an inch away and smiling down at him. Jackson felt his smile flatten a bit, unsure if Scott was going to be mad, but the other Alpha just smiled at him and then their lips were pressed together. Both of them froze and Scott backed off almost immediately.

"Sorry," Scott said.

"Yeah that was weird," Jackson said.

"I liked it," Isaac said, ducking into Jackson's line of sight with a smirk.

"You like it whenever people make out in front of you," Scott said with an eye roll. He let Jackson slump back down to lie in his lap.

"I just appreciate all of the beauty of my packmates, there's nothing wrong with that," Isaac said, moving out from beneath Jackson and then stretching out on top of him to steal a kiss.

Isaac had an ability of making Jackson forget what was going on around him when they kissed, but it was hard to ignore Scott's hand in his hair, unbothered by the way he had two guys making out in his lap. And he supposed it really  _wasn't_  a big deal. They were pack and they both at the very least liked him if not more, and he was still getting used to that but it was a good feeling.

"Hmm, maybe I have a thing for it too," Scott said, voice soft.

Jackson shoved Isaac back and sat up, crooking an eyebrow up at Scott. "Yeah? Just maybe?"

"Thought you said it was weird," Scott said.

"Holy fuck, just kiss already, please," Isaac said with an impatient sigh.

"Well if you insist," Jackson said.

He yanked Scott forward and slammed their lips together. He had every intention for the kiss to have a playful edge to it but there something about it that made Jackson want to dominate, to show Scott he was on top, but Scott didn't bow at all. Teeth and tongues clashed, hard and biting and Jackson found himself being overwhelmed, found some part deep within him wanting to roll onto his back and bare his neck as Scott's taste exploded across his tongue.

Scott pushed him back into Isaac and he fell into the other beta's embrace even as his fingers dug into the fabric of Scott's shirt and he resisted the urge to throw Scott away. Or pull him closer. It was a bit terrifying not actually knowing which one seemed better.

"Fuck, just relax Jackson, you're heart's going a mile a minute."

Isaac's voice was low, a rumbling pressure at his back and somehow the thought that Isaac was there made him ease up, sink further back against him. Isaac pressed a kiss to his ear and then tugged him up so he was sitting in between the other beta's crossed legs. Scott chased after his lips with a contented noise, a  _happy_ noise. Something in Jackson's chest clenched tight at the thought that somehow he'd actually pleased Scott. Sure he mostly fought with the guy, but that just made pleasing him all the more rewarding.

Jackson leaned up into Scott's kiss, nipping at his lower lip and sighing into the other's mouth as his hands slid up from his shirt to tangle in his hair, thick, black hair that felt so smooth beneath his fingers. Scott shoved his way between Jackson's legs before cupping his face and stroking his thumbs along Jackson's jawline. All of it made the anxiety and worry Jackson had allowed himself to push to the back of his mind came to the forefront and then fade away.

Scott's arms curled around his back and yanked him out of Isaac's grip, and Jackson let himself stay limp, let Scott haul him back until Jackson was straddling his thighs. Their lips stayed locked, and Jackson continued to let Scott lead the kiss, submitting himself to letting the other take care of him. It was comforting being able to give control over to someone else, not  _worry_  about having to preform and be good enough. Scott was pack, Isaac was pack, and they weren't going to shove him away if he messed up.

"Fuck that's nice," Isaac murmured, hand sliding up and down Jackson's spine.

Jackson arched against it, and then back up into it Scott, biting at his lip when he felt Scott's arousal pressing up against his. Isaac urged him closer, long fingered hands grabbing Jackson's hips and making him roll down into Scott's hips, the action drawing groans out of both of the others.

Scott grabbed the back of Jackson's neck, growling into the kiss and sending a spike of arousal down Jackson's spine and he ripped his lips away, a whine escaping him. A fucking  _whine_. For a brief moment, he was embarrassed, but then his eyes met Scott's and all he saw was arousal and something like love and care in his glowing orange eyes.

"Beautiful, you're freaking beautiful," Scott whispered.

"God you're cheesy," Jackson said, voice too full of emotion and arousal to actually sound convincing.

Isaac nipped his ear and then pulled Jackson back. "You should pull his dick out Jackson."

Jackson stared at Scott, part of him wanting to give in to the command, but still a small insecure part worrying that it'd be weird because it was freaking  _Scott._  But then he reached forward and undid Scott's zipper and button, shoving his hand down and pulling his cock out. Once it was in his hand, warm and smooth, and Scott gave a soft groan and leaned forward for a kiss, his worry melted away.

Isaac tugged Jackson's hand away, licking over it and getting it wet before guiding it back and wrapping it firm around Scott's dick. Jackson began to stroke, slow and wet like the kiss Scott gave him, tongue dominating Jackson's easily. Another embarrassed whine escaped Jackson's mouth as he continued to pump over Scott's length and as Isaac's hands slid up his hips to press against his nipples through his shirt.

Scott murmured something unintelligible into Jackson's mouth as they kissed, some form of approval that made Jackson's stomach curl deliciously tight. It was hard to concentrate on giving an amazing hand job with Isaac's lips on his neck and fingers pinching and toying with his nipples, but at Scott's contented noises, he allowed himself to stop caring. It wasn't a competition. Jerking someone off, kissing someone, letting someone kiss him, it wasn't a fight, some sort of competition he had to win. Scott was happy with him, Isaac was happy with him, and he felt  _good_.

"Jesus, Jackson," Scott said, breaking the kiss and murmuring the words against his lips, their foreheads pressed together.

"Good?" Jackson asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah," Scott said, and Jackson could feel him smile against his mouth.

Isaac's hands slid back down to palm Jackson through his pants and Jackson bit at Scott's lips, moaning as his hand tightened on Scott's cock. "I wanna see you suck him off."

Both Jackson and Scott moaned at the words, and Isaac took it as a go ahead to tug Jackson back and push his head down. Jackson braced his hands on Scott's hips and then looked up at the other Alpha. He had no qualms about cock sucking. He'd sucked Isaac's a few times, and he didn't mind it at all, especially when Isaac was a bit rougher.

Jackson slid the head of Scott's dick into his mouth, Isaac's hand steady at the back of his neck. The taste of him made something in Jackson click, some sort of weird, twisted biological thing that begged for him to make one of his Alphas proud, bring him as much pleasure as he could. Instead of being disgusted with himself, Jackson accepted it, comforted by Isaac's hand on his neck, and Scott's sliding through his short hair.

"Good, isn't he?" Isaac asked.

"Mmm," Scott said. "Can you take a bit more?"

Jackson let Isaac push him down half way before bringing one of his hands up to squeeze at the rest of his cock, unable to get more in his mouth. Isaac didn't push him further, just helping him find a rhythm with what he could fit. Jackson lost himself in the task at hand, dimly aware that both Scott and Isaac were murmuring praise, the words washing over him like white noise, but it didn't matter what they were saying. He could feel how pleased they were, could feel their contentment and pleasure rolling over him like a blanket, like some sort of second skin.

Scott pulled him off abruptly, pulling him back in to slot their lips together and then Isaac's hands were guiding Jackson's back to Scott's cock to finish the job. Jackson sucked at Scott's bottom lip, reveling in the taste of him as Isaac controlled his grip. Scott came with a tensing of his hips and a harsh bite against Jackson's jaw, growling against Jackson's skin in a way that had Jackson shuddering and jerking between them, needing to be closer, wanting to prove how well he could submit.

Isaac tugged him back a bit, kissing the side of his neck and murmuring praise in his ear before bringing up their hands. Jackson stared at their entwined grasp, staring at Scott's come splattered across it and without hesitation, licked it off, eyes meeting Scott's. Scott leaned back, head hitting the couch.

"My God, you two are unbelievable," Scott said, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Jackson might've replied, but then Isaac was pressing their lips together and had returned his hand to Jackson's crotch, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and shoving his hand unceremoniously inside. Jackson promptly forgot all about how he desperately wanted to please Scott, instead letting Isaac's touch and scent and kiss take his mind in an entirely different direction.

He came fast, almost embarrassingly so, but the orgasm made him go limp in Isaac's embrace, body shaking and shuddering. He tucked his face into Isaac's neck, sucking a mark into his neck. Isaac mumbled something to Scott and Jackson was dimly aware of being shuffled around as Scott passed over a tissue box, but he was more concerned with sinking his scent into Isaac's skin.

By the time he came out of his odd haze, Isaac had cleaned them both up and Scott and Isaac were both curled around him, supported back against the couch.

"The fuck..." Jackson mumbled.

"You fell asleep," Isaac said, moving so he could look at Jackson, smirking. "It was kinda cute, not gonna lie."

"You gonna freak out about this?" Scott asked. He tugged Jackson back completely into his lap.

"I'm too out of it right now," Jackson said. "Just don't start thinking I'm not gonna give you a hard time whenever I get a chance."

Scott grinned. "I don't want you to change Jackson. I just...want you not to hate me. And if what just happened is anything to go by, I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Yeah I didn't mind sucking you're dick McCall," Jackson said. "And I don't hate you." He glanced away. "Fuck I hate all this emotional crap. I like you fine, and I guess I'm getting the hang of not being too bitter about not being an Alpha."

"Good," Scott said. "Because I'm tired of fighting you and I know you hate the emotional crap but seriously? Can we just talk it out next time instead of having you be a drama queen?"

Jackson nudged him in the side. "Yeah sure I guess that's doable. Just one thing first?"

Scott raised an eyebrow and then Jackson tugged him down for a kiss. When Jackson pulled back after, he saw Isaac smiling a soft smile. It felt nice to know he put it there, to be surrounded in the warmth of his pack. He knew he could freak out about how content he was feeling, but instead, he just let himself float and relax in their embrace.


End file.
